


What was that all about?

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Sohryuden | Legend of the Dragon Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was that all about?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Poi

 

 

On the first morning back in their own home since the nuclear-war-that-wasn't, Amaru came to the breakfast table with a troubled look on his face. Lowering his newspaper, Hajime asked if something was wrong.

Amaru shook his head, then hesitated. "I had a dream."

Having eventually learned that people in this family should perhaps pay attention to their dreams from time to time, this got his brothers' attention.

"What kind of dream was it?" asked Hajime.

"I know, I know, I had it too!" Owaru said. "We were in this huge place like a space palace or something, with crystals, and waterfalls-" His hands were making gestures that were perhaps meant to indicate waterfalls. "-and we were all in robes and crowns, and you-" He stabbed his finger in Amaru's direction. "-came running up talking about a dream you had, about living on earth and still being brothers and big cities and, uh, I don't remember but you were talking about us, so it was like those three-thousand-year-old dragon brothers, right, dreaming about the future, I think. Maybe. Or maybe not, but it was like us in the past, dreaming about us now, dreaming about - no, I mean, us right now dreaming about you back then dreaming about us now, except everything in our lives now wasn't real at all, it was just a dream. Right?"

With wide eyes, Amaru said "No... Mine was just about a knight and a woman without any - um. She was green."

Owaru and Amaru looked at each other.

"Well," Tsuzuku said. "Matsuri's making waffles."

"Yay, waffles!"

And so the dragon brothers had waffles.

 


End file.
